


Viva la vida

by DumestPerson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumestPerson/pseuds/DumestPerson
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing in English. Here's my own novel idea, and I will slowly add more words and plots to it. In short, it's about supernatural creatures living in modern world, but I'm working on a different take of this cliche topic.Warming: lots of swearing and violence inside.





	

“I really don’t mind that you put a bullet straight through my head,” said Anton. Blood was running down the side of her face, which was fucking annoying since it got all sticky on her eyelids and she couldn’t see a damn thing. How she’d love to memorize the lovely expression on that fucker’s face when he saw the gaping hole on her head. But hearing him piss himself was not so bad either.

The man made a few grunting noises, and she can hear him stumped over some rock on the pavement, trying to scram away. Not today, boy, not today.

“What I do mind is that you didn’t even say anything,” Anton said as she blindly reached out. She felt she grabbed a part of the man, hopefully an arm, and pulled as hard as she can, well, as hard as a seventeen-year-old human girl can, she wouldn’t want to throw this poor fellow all the way to the moon. There was a loud noise when the man crushed to the ground. She could hear him begging and praying, muttering all those nonsenses like they could save him. On second thought, she really should wipe away the blood on her face and savour this moment, but that would ruin the dramatic effect. 

“You know, I really think that serial killers these days would have their own villain talk like in the movies, I’m so disappointed.” She did her best impression of a pout. Lucifer, she was enjoying herself way too much. Maybe just like Noah said, she should “get her ass of his couch and start corrupting souls like a normal devil”, but she couldn’t help it. Humans. Are. Just. So. Fucking. Cute. Of course, except this piece of shit in front of her.

She bent down, and held his head in her face. “Aren’t you happy now? We are finally going to hell. Too bad it is a one-way ticket, and the price is your soul.” She felt the man stopped shaking under her touch, and she could see vaguely that his eyes lit up with fear and hope. What she said, humans are fucking cute, even the crazy ones.

In a swift move, she snapped his neck. She shuddered when his soul rushed through her and nested in her chest. Anton felt like she was really seventeen again, not that she ever been seventeen before, but this must had been what seventeen felt like, all pumped up and in control, like she could literally rule the world right now. But at the same time she also knew in stunning clearly that that she couldn’t, maybe never will, just like a helpless, hopeless, stupid seventeen-year-old. Ah, what a time to be alive. She could live later. Now, she just really need to find a tissue.


End file.
